Skipping the Yule Ball
by James Potter-Greengrass
Summary: Harry's had enough and he decides to skip the Yule ball. Ron joins him since he can't find a date. How will Hogwarts react to one of its champions breaking a tradition of the ancient tournament? Will they be able to escape McGonagall's wrath?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I've been looking for some fics where Harry skips the Yule Ball, and since I couldn't find any I decided to write one (let me know if there actually is one in which he skips it). My title is pretty lame too, but it should suffice. This is my first story, so I'd really appreciate reviews so I can improve. On to reading then.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter, all its characters and locations are property of JK Rowling. No profit is being made from this fanfic. It's merely for entertaining purposes.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

'That's it, I'm skipping the Yule Ball' said Harry, taking off his school robes.

Harry and Ron were alone at the boy's dormitory, getting ready to go to bed. The ball was in one week and neither had a date yet. Ron had asked Fleur to go with him. He came back looking as if the Chudley Cannons had been relegated to the second division. Harry had asked Cho and she turned him down, saying she was going with Cedric Diggory.

'You're barking.' said Ron.

'I can't get a date, it's pointless. Cho's going with Diggory,' Harry said this with clear bitterness, 'and I asked Parvati at the library before dinner. She said she would have loved to go with me, after she stopped giggling like a ten-year old, but Dean had already asked her.'

'But you heard McGonagall, you have to go because you're the Hogwarts champion.' said Ron.

'No, _Diggory_ is the Hogwarts champion. He's the one who put his name in the goblet of fire. I don't even want to participate in this bloody tournament, so I shouldn't have to deal with this rubbish.' complained Harry.

'So you're really going to skip?' asked Ron, gawking at Harry. He was surprised with the determination of his voice.

'Yes, and you're welcome to join. I'd really appreciate the company.'

Harry was determined to skip the ball because he felt quite resentful towards the Hogwarts staff for allowing him to be forced to participate in the Triwizard Tournament. And now he was supposed to open the dance? He couldn't even dance. He had told McGonagall this and she merely brushed him off as if he had brought this on himself. He could fight a dragon, but he was still a teenage boy and the prospect of asking a girl to a date was more intimidating than facing a Hungarian Horntail. And he had asked two girls already, receiving two negative answers. He felt that not attending the Yule Ball was a good way to protest having to participate in the tournament, as well as not having to keep asking girls to go with him, only to be rejected again.

'Wish I could, but my mum would murder me. She got me those ghastly dress robes just for the ball so she'd probably send me a howler as soon as she found out'

'Come on Ron, your mum will understand. Going to the ball wearing that would be humiliating, plus if we both skip she'll be angry with both of us. At least neither would suffer alone' said Harry.

'I dunno, you don't know how she can get. She'd go berserk.' said Ron, shuddering. He seemed to be remembering something horrible.

'Well think about it.'

'Where would we hide anyway? You know McGonagall would hunt you down as soon as she noticed that you're not there. She made it clear that any Gryffindor who embarrasses the school will pay for it.' said Ron. Harry hadn't thought about that. He planned to simply stay in the dormitory and do whatever. Sleep, try to figure out the golden egg, perhaps even try to catch up on his homework.

'I dunno, I planned to stay here, but now that you mention it, I do need somewhere to hide. Maybe the kitchens. I'd really fancy a peaceful dinner.'

Ron looked tempted with going to the kitchens. The last time they were there the house elves were eager to feed them.

'Maybe.' he said longingly

'Come on Ron. We have no one to go with. We could spend our time doing something better. Maybe playing some wizard's chess.' Harry thought that a nice match of chess was better than listening to that blasted egg's screeching.

'Yeah, that does sound good. You know what? I'll do it. I won't see my mum until summer. She'll get over it by then. If she sends me a howler I'll run out of the Great Hall.'

'Thanks a lot, mate' said Harry, relieved.

Ron felt great hearing Harry say that. He really regretted not believing Harry when he told him he hadn't put his name in the goblet, so hearing him call him 'mate' like nothing had happened between them was extremely relieving.

'What about Hermione? She'll go mad if we tell her we're not going.' said Ron.

'Yeah, I thought about that too. We should keep this between us. She won't tell us who she's going with, so I reckon she shouldn't get angry if we don't tell her we're not going.' said Harry. He honestly felt guilty for keeping this from Hermione. After all, she was the one who stuck with him when no one else did and she helped him survive the first task, but he knew that if he confided this to her she would probably run off to McGonagall and tell her of his intentions.

'Yeah, you're right, she'd have no right to ask us to tell her' said Ron coolly. He had been pretty cold with Hermione ever since she didn't want to tell them who she was going with. And the feeling was mutual. Hermione had been quite hostile to him since he said he preferred good looks to a good personality. Ron still didn't believe Hermione really had a date.

'Well that's settled then,' said Harry 'we'll go to the kitchens and maybe then we can head off somewhere else. We could go to Hagrid's. I wonder if he's going'

'He's probably going with Madame Maxime' said Ron, smirking.

'You think?' said Harry. They had both found Hagrid's interest in Madame Maxime pretty bizarre, even more so that she seemed to reciprocate. Just as he said this Dean and Seamus walked in the dormitory, talking enthusiastically.

'Yeah I asked her today and she said yes.' was saying Dean. 'Hey Ron, Harry' said he said, lively. Seamus also greeted them. He had warmed up to Harry after the first task, like Ron.

'Hey, alright?' asked Harry

'Fantastic.' said a chuffed Seamus, "I'm taking Lavender to the ball.' Ron sat up.

'What? Lucky.' said Ron, with a hint of resentment in his voice.

'I know right? She's got a really nice pair of baps.' said Seamus. He was easily the most vulgar of them all.

'What about you Dean?' asked Harry, although he already knew the answer. 'Who're you taking?'

'Parvati' said the West Ham fan with a smile. 'I was just telling Seamus that I asked her today at breakfast.'

'You two know how to dance?' asked Ron.

'Well, I'm not that bad. Me mam tried to teach me a few years ago when me uncle Connor married. I'm not an expert, but I know enough to get by. Besides, it's not the dancing I'm interested in.' said Seamus with a mischievous grin.

'I can't dance,' said Dean bluntly, 'but Parvati said that doesn't matter. She said we can practise a bit before.' he finished, shrugging.

'What about you Harry?' asked Seamus, 'I hear every girl in our year wants you to take them' he said with a smirk and a look of admiration.

'Sure they do' said Harry sarcastically.

'Who're you taking?' asked Dean.

'Can't say. She doesn't want anyone to know.' answered Harry, perfectly simulating an unconcerned tone.

'Strange, most girls would love to show off that they're taking the master of horntails.' said Seamus.

'Is that what people are calling me now?' asked Harry. He didn't know whether to be annoyed or amused.

'Among girls, I heard' smirked Dean.

Ron hadn't said a word in five minutes.

'What about you Ron? Who're you taking?' asked Seamus. Ron's ears went red.

'Same as Harry,' he said quietly, 'she doesn't want me to say.'

'You're not taking Millicent Bulstrode, are you?' asked Dean in a teasing tone.

'Course not!' shouted Ron. His whole face was crimson red now.

'Oi, if you're taking her you might as well wear girl robes.' said Seamus laughing.

'Sod off.' said Ron, clearly not amused. The other three boys laughed at him.

'Anyway, whoever you're taking, I hope you have a good time' said Dean.

'Oh, believe me,' said Harry, looking at Ron, 'I'm really looking forward to it.'

Ron smiled.

'Yeah, this ought to be fun.' he said with a big grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'm back! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited/followed my story. I replied to the reviews, but since no one answered I think you all didn't receive the reply (randver, thanks a lot for your suggestions!). Let me know if you did or not. This chapter is slightly longer than the last one. I can't promise I'll upload a new chapter weekly since school just started, but I'll try my best. Also, I don't want to rush it and ruin the story. Alright, that's all. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter, all its characters and locations are property of JK Rowling. No profit is being made from this, it's merely for entertaining purposes.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

'I told you already, she doesn't want me to tell anyone.' said Harry for the hundredth time. He and Hermione were in the common room. He had woken up to his scar prickling and couldn't go back to sleep, so he got up and went downstairs at nearly six. Hermione had always been an early riser and met him half an hour later. Harry was making up dreams for Divination, much to Hermione's disapproval, while she petted Crookshanks. Ron was still asleep in the dormitory.

'Why not? Is she afraid of changing her mind?' asked the bushy haired girl.

''Course not. She's just shy.' he lied. He had underestimated his best friend's perseverance. She hadn't stopped pestering him about who he was taking to the ball since he told her he already had a date.

Hermione frowned. She was worried about her best friend. She knew most girls in their year wanted to go with him. They had rejected invitations, waiting for Harry to make a move. Some Ravenclaws even tried to bribe her to help them be Harry's dance partner. She didn't want him to take just anyone though. Almost all of them just wanted to go with him because he was a champion. If Viktor hadn't asked her, she would have suggested that they go as friends. She knew Harry hated the attention and having a date with whom he could actually have a pleasant night with would help a lot, but although she was worried for Harry, she couldn't help feeling ecstatic that Viktor had asked her. The Durmstrang champion was starting to creep her out, as he kept staring at her in the library, until he walked up to her one day and courteously asked if she would like to be his dance partner. She, of course, had been surprised, but had said yes after a moment of consideration.

'I just don't want you taking a random girl based on looks like Ron.' she said in both a motherly and disapproving tone. 'I want you to take someone you can have a good time with. I know you don't really want to go.'

'Thanks Hermione' Harry said appreciatively. 'And you know that I'm not like Ron when it comes to girls.'

'But you do like Cho, don't you?' she asked curiously. 'I mean, you're genuinely interested in her, right?'

'I dunno. She's going with Diggory anyway, so it doesn't matter.' he said. He had started to dislike Cedric more and more, although he knew he had no reason to. Cedric had never been hostile to him, and he had a legitimate reason to, as he was the rightful Hogwarts champion.

'I know, but that doesn't mean they're dating. You could try to talk to her after. Maybe Cedric just asked as a friend.' she said, though she doubted it.

'That's likely.' he said sarcastically. 'It doesn't matter anyway. I'm too focused on not dying to think about girls.'

'Lighten up, Harry. The ball may be fun.'

'Maybe.' said Harry. He felt guilty for lying to Hermione, but he had no choice. He couldn't risk getting caught and being dragged to that wretched dance to make a fool of himself in front of the whole school. He'd rather face three dragons at once.

Ron came down from the dormitory looking as if he hadn't slept at all. His hair made Harry's look like it belonged in a men's fashion magazine.

'Morning.' he said groggily.

'Hey Ron, you're up early.' greeted Harry. 'Are you done with this month's dreams?'

'What? Oh no, I'll get on to that later.' he said yawning.

'You two should take your classes seriously. You're just making stuff up!' scolded Hermione.

'Look who's talking, the one who literally walked out of Divination.' spat Ron. 'Besides, Trelawney loves our dreams. Especially since Harry always ends up dying some horrible death.' he said smirking. Harry laughed.

'That's not funny! The Triwizard Tournament is really dangerous! He could have died in the first task and you're here laughing about him dying!' she shouted.

'Relax Hermione. You know Trelawney's a fraud. She's been predicting my death every day since we walked in her classroom.' said Harry, trying to calm her down. He felt a rush of gratitude and affection towards her which only exacerbated his guilt. Ron went quiet.

'So, Harry's got a date for the ball, any chance you'll build up the courage to ask someone? Maybe Eloise Midgen is pretty enough for you now since no one appears to want to go with you.' said Hermione mercilessly. Ron's ears went red.

'I already have a date, thank you very much.' Ron spat back.

'Sure you do. Who?' Hermione's mocking tone was ruthless.

'What do you care? You won't tell us who you're going with.' said a red-faced Ron.

'You know what? You're right, I don't care who YOU'RE going with. Harry, I hope you found someone you can enjoy the ball with.'

'Come on, stop bickering. Let's calm down and have a good time. It's almost Christmas.' said Harry cheerfully.

'I'm going to the library.' said Hermione, getting up.

'The library?' said Harry and Ron in unison. 'Now? What do you have to do that can't wait until after breakfast?' asked Harry.

'Homework.' she said blushing. Harry noticed, and decided it was best not to ask. He knew Hermione had already finished all her homework, and Ron seemed to remember too.

'But…' started Ron, but Harry shot him a look and he didn't press the matter.

'How long are you going to take?' asked Harry.

'Not much. An hour maybe.' said Hermione, still blushing.

'We'll meet you in the Great Hall for breakfast then.' said Harry. 'See you in a bit.'

'Bye, Harry.' she said ignoring Ron.

'What was that about?' asked Ron when Hermione left the common room.

'I didn't want you two to keep fighting.' he lied. The truth was that he thought that keeping Hermione in a good mood might keep her from pestering him about his 'date'.

'Right.' said Ron, yawning again. 'Is she still badgering you about the ball?'

'Yes, and it's driving me mad. I keep telling her my 'partner' is shy. I feel a bit guilty about lying to her though.' he said.

'Don't. She'll just run to McGonagall and spill everything to her.' said Ron blithely. 'You know, my mum would really kill me. Do you still think it's a good idea that I skip?' he asked, concern appearing on his face.

'Come on Ron, can't back out now. There's only three days left for the ball. I bet every girl's taken already.'

'I know, but still. I could go alone and then mum wouldn't have a reason to ground me until seventh year.' Ron looked worried. Harry felt sympathetic.

'Well, I understand if you want to go then, but I'm still not going. I can't go by myself and I don't want to ask anyone if they'll go with me. You know, I was thinking that maybe we - that is if you're still up for it - could go to the Chamber of Secrets since no one can enter unless they speak Parseltongue.' said Harry enthusiastically.

'The Chamber of Secrets?' said Ron. He didn't seem to like the idea at all. 'Sure, why don't we go visit the acromantulas on the way too.' he replied sardonically.

'Come one, no one will find us there. Besides, it's empty now. The basilisk's dead.'

'Yeah, it's dead alright, but I don't fancy going somewhere You-Know-Who's been before, not to mention where Ginny almost…' he said gloomily, but was unable to finish. Harry knew what he was about to say. Ginny almost died in the Chamber in their second year. 'Besides, how're we going to get out of there? Last time we got out because of Fawkes. Fancy going up to Dumbledore and saying "Oi, Dumbledore, could you let us borrow Fawkes? Just until the ball is over"?' Harry couldn't help but laugh.

'Yeah, you're right, I hadn't thought about that.' he said pensively. 'Hagrid's hut?' he suggested.

'Nah, don't fancy being eaten by a Blast-Ended Skrewt. We have your cloak, we could just walk around under it.' said Ron.

'Yeah.' said Harry distractedly. They sat in silence for a moment. People started coming down from the dormitories. A few first years sat near them. Harry kept thinking of places to hide. Roaming through the halls trying to avoid a furious McGonagall looking for him to hex him didn't sound pleasant at all. Then it clicked.

'The Firebolt!' He shouted. The first years jumped, frightened by his sudden outburst.

'What? You want to play quidditch right now?' asked an astonished Ron.

'No, not that! We can use the Firebolt fly out of the Chamber of Secrets!' said an ecstatic Harry.

'Come off it.' said Ron.

'What? It's a great idea!' replied Harry.

'I thought this was settled. The Chamber of Secrets is off limits!'

'Well, can you think of someplace else no one will find us?'

'Hey, I'm still not sure about skipping.' said Ron apprehensively.

'Do you want to be everyone's laugh by going alone wearing _that_?' he pointed at the dormitory. Although he really did want to save Ron from that humiliation, the main reason he wanted him to skip was that he didn't want to be alone on Christmas evening.

'Well…' he looked thoroughly embarrassed. 'Yeah, you're right. It's just that I'm terrified of what my mum will do.' he looked like he was genuinely in pain.

'She'll forget about it by the summer holidays. You said so yourself.'

'Yeah. Yeah, alright. So, the Chamber of Secrets? Can't it be somewhere else?' Ron pleaded.

'It's the only place they won't find us.' said a determined Harry.

'Alright.' he said, defeated. He couldn't argue anymore since he inwardly admitted that flying out of the Chamber on the Firebolt was a brilliant idea.

Harry worked a bit more on his Divination homework until it was time to go for breakfast. They walked to the Great Hall and they found Hermione already eating and reading the _Daily Prophet_. Harry sat next to her and Ron sat across from them.

'Anything important?' asked Harry.

'Nothing.' she said

'So, what did you do in the library?' asked Ron.

'Research.' she said unconcernedly.

'For?' insisted Ron. Harry decided it was best to stay out of it.

'For the S.P.E.W.' she said curtly.

'I thought you said you were doing homework.' said Ron accusingly.

'Then why are you asking?' she said coolly.

Ron was about to reply when Harry heard a voice behind him.

'Potter.'

He turned around and saw McGonagall. 'Professor?' he asked.

'A word please.' she said, motioning toward the Entrance Hall. Harry was suddenly apprehensive. Had she discovered his plan? Was she going to drag him to the Yule Ball herself? Harry exchanged looks with Hermione and Ron (who looked terrified) before getting up and following McGonagall. When they were out of the Great Hall she turned and faced him.

'Potter, as you surely have noticed, the Yule Ball is just in three days time. As a champion, you must arrive half an hour before the set time for final instructions. So on Christmas day I want you here at exactly seven thirty. Do not be late Potter, you know my expectations.' she said sternly. 'I assume you already have a dance partner.' she said.

'I – er – yes, Professor.' said Harry unconvincingly. It was easy to lie to Hermione, but McGonagall was another thing. She raised her left eyebrow and scrutinised him.

'Do not lie to me, Potter.' she said menacingly with narrowed eyes.

'No, Professor, I really do.' he said hastily.

'Who?' she demanded.

'I – er – can't say. She asked me to keep it a secret.'

'Nonsense. Who is it?'

'Really Professor, I can't tell you. She's really shy and I promised I wouldn't tell anyone.' he was nearly pleading.

She stared at him for a moment before speaking. 'I admire your loyalty, Potter. Very well, I will trust you, do not disappoint me. I already made it clear that I will not have a Gryffindor besmirching the name of our house and school. Seven thirty sharp.' she said and returned to the Great Hall.

Harry stood there for a moment. He knew that McGonagall would be furious when he didn't show up, but that was the whole point of skipping the ball. He had told her and everyone else that he didn't want to participate in the tournament and no one listened to him. He couldn't deny that he felt guilty for disappointing her, not to mention frightened of her reaction, but perhaps after that they'll listen to him and he wouldn't have to participate in the remaining tasks. He came back from his thoughts and went back to the Gryffindor table.

'What did she want?' asked Ron and Hermione in unison.

'She said the school champions and their dance partners have to be here thirty minutes before the ball starts.' he answered. Ron visibly relaxed.

'Better not be late.' said Ron, and they smirked at each other.

'What are you two smiling about?' questioned Hermione. She hated not being in on a secret.

'Nothing.' said Harry. 'Are you done? Let's go back to the common room.' Hermione looked scandalised about his dismissive tone but did not pursue the matter. They left the Great Hall, but Hermione said she was going to the library again. 'Research.' she said. Harry and Ron merely shrugged and went back to the common room.

The rest of the day and the next went by without notice. Hermione kept asking Harry about his dance partner, only to receive Harry's evasive answer over and over again. On Christmas Day Harry woke up to find Dobby's face mere centimeters from his. After recovering from the shock, Dobby gave him a pair of mismatched socks with snitches and broomsticks that he swore to never wear. Harry hadn't gotten him a gift so he gave him a pair of Uncle Vernon's socks. He certainly hadn't expected Dobby's excited response to such a lame present. Ron gave him the jumper Mrs Weasley had knitted him (for which Dobby praised him, embarrassing and pleasing him), and left thanking both of them for their improvised gifts. After opening their presents, Dean, Seamus, and Neville went down to breakfast, leaving Harry and Ron alone.

'Harry,' said Ron after a moment, 'how're we taking the Firebolt with us? It's too big, we're not going to fit under the cloak.'

'Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Remember our first Defence lesson, when Moody used the Unforgivables on those spiders?' asked Harry, even though he knew it would be impossible for Ron to not remember. He hated spiders.

'Yeah.' said Ron quietly. He shuddered.

'D'you remember that he enlarged the second spider? When he stopped casting the Cruciatus curse he returned it to its normal size. I've been practising the spell and I think I've got it.' said Harry, looking rather pleased. He took one of Dobby's socks, pointed his wand at it and said, ' _Reducio!_ ' The sock shrank until Harry lifted his wand.

'Brilliant!' said Ron.

'Thanks. So, I'll shrink the Firebolt and carry the Marauder's Map and the Invisibility Cloak all day. I think we should take off to the kitchens as soon as Hermione leaves to get ready.' said Harry. He went to his trunk, took out the magnificent broom, and placed it on his bed. He pointed his wand and said ' _Reducio!_ ', forcefully but quietly. The Firebolt started shrinking and Harry didn't lift the spell until it was small enough to fit in his pocket. He picked it up and held it out for Ron to see.

'Wicked!' he said excitedly. Even though he had seen the spell before, he was astonished with the miniature Firebolt.

'That's settled then.' said Harry. 'Let's go downstairs, I reckon Hermione's waiting for us.'

'Fred and George won't believe it!' said Ron excitedly as they got dressed. 'You truly are the son of a Marauder!'

Harry grinned proudly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I'm back. I'm really sorry for taking forever to update the story (it's almost been a year. Time flies). But with school starting and all that, I didn't have the time nor energy to write. Plus, I'm a bit of a perfectionist, so I feel the need to go back to the books and make sure that whatever I'm writing isn't completely contradictory with the original storyline. And that gets tiring. Anyway, I don't know how long I'll take to write the next chapter, but I promise it won't be as long as it took for this one. Please let me know what you think about it. The italics are excerpts from the Goblet of Fire and the Order of the Phoenix, respectively.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter, all its characters and locations are property of JK Rowling. No profit is being made from this fanfic. It's merely for entertaining purposes.**

 **Chapter Three**

 _Harry and Ron met up with Hermione in the common room, and they went down to breakfast together. They spent most of the morning in Gryffindor Tower, where everyone was enjoying their presents, then returned to the Great Hall for a magnificent lunch, which included at least a hundred turkeys and Christmas puddings, and large piles of Cribbages Wizarding Crackers._

 _They went out into the grounds in the afternoon; the snow was untouched except for the deep channels made by the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students on their way up to the castle. Hermione chose to watch Harry and the Weasleys' snowball fight rather than join in, and at five o'clock said she was going back upstairs to get ready for the ball._

' _What, you need three hours?' said Ron, looking at her incredulously, and paying for his lapse in concentration when a large snowball, thrown by George, hit him hard on the side of the head. Hermione just waved and disappeared up the stone steps into the castle._

'What do we do?' whispered Ron to Harry, 'We've still got two hours and a half left.' said Ron as another snowball hit him straight on the face. 'Hey, I wasn't paying attention!' he shouted at Fred and George who were laughing like mad men.

'Your fault.' said Fred. 'Well, we'll be going too.'

'What? You need three hours to get ready too?' asked Ron.

'Have to look our best little bro.' said George.

'Although your robes would make us look dashing even if we were naked anyway.' said Fred ruthlessly. He and George laughed and took off towards the castle.

'Those gits.' said Ron. 'Thanks for saving me from that Harry.'

'No problem.' said Harry, and he frowned. 'I didn't expect Hermione to leave so early.'

'What do we do? Do we go to the kitchens anyway?' asked Ron.

'Let's take a shower and get some dry clothes first.' said Harry. They were soaking wet because of the snowball fight.

'Alright, let's go.' agreed Ron.

They made their way to Gryffindor Tower. They noticed that among the few people left roaming the castle, hardly any of them were girls. 'Why do they need hours to get ready?' asked a confused Ron. The common room was empty, except for a group of what looked like second years. When they got to the dormitory they found it was empty, but they weren't surprised. Most guys would probably start getting ready an hour before the ball started.

'You go first.' said Harry.

'Alright, be out in a bit.'

Harry started looking through his trunk for a change of clothes. He decided to wear Muggle clothes. _Robes could get in the way_ , he thought. Ron finished and Harry got in the shower. He got out quickly and Ron was already dressed. After Harry made sure he had everything they needed (his father's Invisibility Cloak, the Marauder's Map and the Firebolt) they started to make their way downstairs.

'Wait, maybe we should put on the cloak.' said Harry. He knew no one should suspect them of anything if they saw them walk down towards the Entrance Hall, but he was a bit paranoid.

'Right.' said Ron, and they put the cloak over themselves and walked downstairs. They managed to slip through the portrait hole as Dean and Seamus walked in, talking eagerly about the ball.

'Can't wait! The Weird Sisters here, at Hogwarts!' said Seamus.

Harry had heard that Dumbledore had booked a rock band called the Weird Sisters. He had no idea who they were but everyone who wasn't Muggle-born was thrilled.

'I wouldn't mind seeing the Weird Sisters. Bugger.' said Ron.

They made their way down towards the Entrance Hall. Harry's paranoia was increasing by the second. He expected Professor McGonagall to turn up at every corner and drag him herself to the dance. Ron was visibly fidgety too and Harry hoped he wouldn't back out at the last second. Having Ron by his side made this feel like an adventure instead of a protest (and even though he wouldn't admit it, a desperate escape from humiliation). Finally, they made it down to the Entrance Hall and turned left towards the door that led to the Hufflepuff common room entrance. When they got to the corridor filled with food paintings, they walked towards the painting of a bowl of fruit and Harry stuck his hand out the cloak to tickle the pear. The fruit giggled and turned into a large green handle. Harry opened the door and walked into the enormous room, the same size as the Great Hall above it. He took the cloak off of himself and Ron, and they saw dozens of house-elves preparing the Yule Ball feast. The food looked delicious. Harry approached one of the elves.

'Excuse me, have you seen Dobby?' asked Harry politely. The house-elf lifted his head and said in a high-pitched voice, 'Of course, sir. Dandy be right back.' and he ran off quickly. Ron couldn't wait any longer.

'Hey, do you think you could get me some food? I'm starving.' he asked two elves. As soon as he finished talking, ten house-elves came trotting carrying silver trays with chicken legs, roast beef, bread, and pumpkin juice. Ron grabbed a bit of everything and thanked the elves, who bowed profusely. Ron was stuffing his face with food when Harry heard an excited high-pitched voice.

'Harry Potter, sir!' said a thrilled Dobby. 'Harry Potter has come back to see Dobby!'

'Hi Dobby!' said Harry. Dobby was wearing the jumper Ron had given him earlier. At least it made him look a bit better. 'How are you?'

'Great, Harry Potter, sir! Dobby is always happy to see Harry Potter!' said Dobby. Harry couldn't help but feel embarrassed about the elf's enthusiasm. Ron swallowed his food to greet the elf.

'Hey Dobby, how does the jumper fit?' asked Ron. He seemed to really like Dobby.

'Great, sir! Dobby is very happy with his present, sir!' Ron smiled at this.

''Dobby, d'you think we could get some food to take? I don't think we'll be able to make it to dinner.' said Harry mischievously.

'Of course, sir! Anything Harry Potter wants!' said Dobby and he ran off, coming back with loads of food and other elves carrying more trays of it.

'Thanks Dobby!' said Harry taking some chicken legs.

'Makes me want to free a house-elf.' said Ron smirking and taking some food too. 'Harry, don't you reckon it's better to stay here? We could eat as much as we want!' said Ron longingly.

'Too dangerous. We'll be under everyone.' said Harry pointing up to the Great Hall, Ron deflated.

'It's probably freezing at the Chamber.' he said grudgingly. He took a bite of a loaf of bread and turned to Dobby. 'You wouldn't happen to know of a safe place to hide would you, Dobby?' he asked hopefully. Harry rolled his eyes.

'I told you Ron, there's nowhere safer than the Chamb—'

'Yes, sir! Dobby knows the perfect place!' said a thrilled Dobby.

'What!?' said both Harry and Ron.

'The other house-elves told Dobby all about it, sir! It is known by us as the Come and Go Room, sir, or else as the Room of Requirement!' he said happily.

' _Why?' said Harry curiously._

' _Because it is a room that a person can only enter,' said Dobby seriously, 'when they have real need of it. Sometimes it is there, and sometimes it is not, but when it appears, it is always equipped for the seeker's needs.' said Dobby confidentially._

'D'you think it's safe? We don't want to be found by anyone, not even Dumbledore.' said Harry. As much as he liked Dobby, his ideas could be pretty mad. He still remembered the rogue bludger from second year.

'Oh, yes, sir! The room will turn into anything you ask it to. Just make sure to ask for a place no one can find Harry Potter and his friend!' said Dobby. He was thrilled to be able to help Harry, as always.

'Brilliant!' said Ron. 'Perfect, Harry. We don't have to go down to the chamber!'

'I don't know, it might still be safer to—'

'Come on, Harry! Dobby says it's safe, don't you Dobby?' said Ron.

'Yes, sir! The house-elves always hide unwanted things there, sir.' said Dobby.

Harry thought about it for a moment. He didn't really fancy going down to the Chamber either, but since it was the safest place he knew he was determined to go there. Now though…

'Alright. Dobby, where is this Room of Requirement?' said Harry.

'On the seventh floor! Dobby can take Harry Potter right now if he wants!'

'Let's go!' said Ron. Harry nodded.

'Alright, we'll check it out, but if it doesn't look convincing, we'll go to the Chamber of Secrets.' said Harry.

'Alright, just let me get some more food.' said Ron, and the house-elves quickly offered a bit of everything again. 'Thanks a lot!' he said.

'Our pleasure, young master.' said one and they all bowed.

'Don't tell Hermione about that.' said Harry grinning. 'All right Dobby, let's go.' he said, walking towards the door.

'Harry Potter, sir, it is safer if we Apparate there.' said Dobby. 'House-elves aren't normally seen in the halls.'

'Wait, you can Apparate inside Hogwarts?' asked Ron.

'Yes, sir.' said a confused Dobby.

'I'm going to kill Hermione.' said Ron, going red. 'She's always saying no one can Apparate here!'

'House-elf magic is different, sir. Wizards cannot do it here in Hogwarts.'

'Never mind that. Are you saying you can take us with you?' asked Harry.

'Yes, Harry Potter, sir!' Dobby was ecstatic. 'It's called Side-Along Apparition!'

'Brilliant!' said Harry. 'That way no one will see us.' Harry checked his watch. 'Plenty of time, we have an hour and a half.'

'So, Dobby, how do we Side-Along Apparate?' asked Ron.

'It is simple, sir! Just take Dobby's hand and Dobby will do the rest.' shrieked the elf.

'Oh, easy then.' said Ron, extending his hand.

'Hold it.' said Harry, 'Dobby, could you go and check if there's anyone around? We don't want to be seen.'

'Of course, Harry Potter, sir!' said Dobby. There was a loud _crack_ and Dobby vanished.

'Strange, he just vanishes. He doesn't have to twist his body like us.' said Ron.

'Twist?'

'Yeah, remember that George said Percy had been Apparating downstairs at the Burrow since he passed the Apparition test? I saw him do it a few times and you sort of have to turn on the spot.'

'Huh.' said Harry, and at that moment Dobby reappeared out of nowhere with a loud _crack_.

'It's safe, sir. There is no one at the seventh floor!' squealed Dobby.

'All right, so we're supposed to grab your hand?' asked Harry.

'Yes, sir, and do not let go.' Harry grabbed Dobby's right hand and Ron took his left.

Harry blinked and suddenly he was in front of a blank wall. Harry looked around to make sure no one was around, and just as Dobby had said, the hall was empty. As he was looking around, he spotted a weird tapestry opposite to the empty wall depicting a man getting clubbed by some trolls dressed in tutus.

'What's that?' asked Harry.

'That be Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach those trolls ballet, young master.' said Dobby.

'Weird.' said Ron.

'So, Dobby, where is this Room of Requirement?' asked Harry. Dobby pointed at the blank wall in front of them.

'There, Harry Potter, sir.' Harry stared at the wall.

'There's nothing there, Dobby.' said Ron.

'You have to walk past the wall three times concentrating really hard on what you need, sir.' replied Dobby.

'Weird.' said Ron again. 'Let's do it then.'

 _They did so, turning sharply at the window just beyond the blank stretch of wall, then at the man-sized vase on its other side. Ron had screwed up his eyes in concentration and Harry's fists were clenched as he stared ahead of him._

We need somewhere to hide _… he thought._ Just give us a place to hide… somewhere they can't find us.

' _Harry_ Potter, sir! _' said_ Dobby _sharply, as they wheeled around after their third walk past._

 _A highly polished door had appeared in the wall. Ron was staring at it, looking_ excited _. Harry reached out, seized the brass handle, pulled open the door and led the way into a_ room with a fireplace and cosy armchairs. It looked very familiar to the common room. Harry supposed Ron had asked for it to look like it.

'Wicked!' said Ron

'Is this ok Harry Potter, sir?' asked Dobby.

'Dobby, this is perfect.' said Harry with a mischievous grin.

 **So, there it is! I mostly just finished this up today. I had written most of it eleven months ago lol. Sorry about that again. Let me know what you guys think about it. Also, a little favor. A month ago, I unsubscribed from emails ( ) and now I don't know how to undo that to receive alerts again. If anybody knows how to fix that I'd appreciate some help. I'll start chapter 4 tomorrow and I'll have it up ASAP. Thanks again and please review.**


End file.
